meredunfandomcom-20200215-history
Fayne Thaddicus Tidfara James Àblican the Drakin Seeker
Appearance: At first sight, Fayne seems to be just an old man dressed in deep crimson robes. He can often be seen wearing the signature wizardry pointed hat and adorned with a long flowing white beard. Beyond this, there are some unorthodox dressing styles Fayne adheres to. Though he prefers to walk around barefoot, the few times he does wear shoes, he certainly does not wear socks. He is often seen fumbling through a very large book stuffed with papers that he dares not let leave his side. He has an assortment of pipes that he smokes depending on his mood, the time of day, climate, and other criteria not known to anyone else but him (in fact, it may be that he simply makes up supposed objective reasons to smoke a certain pipe on the spot). Early LIfe: 'Fayne Àblícan grew up the only son of a family of commoners. His father was the local tanner of the small village of Denby in Northern Cambria and his mother was known to be a lovely woman and housewife. It was known from an early age that Fayne was not a normal child. Imbued with an uncanny magical skill, Fayne was simply put, a prodigy. At an early age, Fayne married Anabella - a young lass coveted by all the young men of Denby. Soon after, he fathered a daughter, Sophia . The three remained in Denby and Fayne set up a small shop selling potions as he perfected his alchemic skills. The world moved on. 'Order of the Crionna : 'In his middle age, Fayne was accepted into the Order of the Crionna. Within the order, Fayne was able to further his study of the arcane and delve deeper into its power. However, over time, many of the older wizards became jealous of Fayne's youth and power, believing him to be naive of all things magical. Beyond this, the chief and most powerful of the order, Ciar, had turned his back on the true pursuits of the order. Ciar had begun meddling in the affairs of nations, believing his actions would promote the greater good. As events progressed and the Order of the Crionna found itself fighting alongside the Holy Kingdom of Cambria in battles against the dwarves of Ostland, Fayne sought out Ciar in hopes of swaying him from his current path.In thier last meeting, it became clear Ciar would not stop his tyrannical rule of the order. 'The Flight of the Kelor Singurat : ' Fearing death, Fayne, alongside a few noble wizards, fled the order and went into hiding, sending his family into the Sands of the Triumviri hoping to enlist the help of fabled warriors who inhabit the desolate desert. What would become known as the Flight of the Kelor Singurat, each wizard was tracked down by the Order of the Crionna and subsenquently tortured or killed. However, due to Fayne's elusive nature, the Order resorted to other means to capture him. Anabella and Sophia were found,and though they were protected from physical harm, the dragonmen of the Triumvir had no hope in stopping Ciar from placing a curse upon the girls. Fearing the inpending death of his beloved family, Fayne came out of hiding to find his wife and child suspended in a state of corruption and torture. Despite any of his prodigal powers, his potions and spells had little effect on lifting Ciar's curse. However, the dragonmen told Fayne of a potion. A potion that had been made by the men of old who were aided by ancient dragons. A potion meant to do one thing: cure death. Fayne traveled the lands of Meredun seeking this potion or anyone who had heard of it's origins. But, it was to no avail for Anabella and Sophia had died before he succeeded in his search. 'The Battle of Albarad : ''' Following the death of his family, Fayne set out to take his revenge on Ciar. Fayne travled to the Citadel of Albarad , home of the Order of Crionna, where Fayne demanded the head of Ciar. Fighting his way through the Citadel, Fayne was subdued before reaching Ciar. For his crimes, the remaining of the wizards of the order cast Fayne into exile by sending him into the distant future. '''Exile: '''Though Fayne was sent into the future, he was unable to physically interact with his surroundings. Fayne could only simply observe his new and bizarre world. This inability to communicate with anything and everything would eventually drive Fayne on the brink of madness as time passed. The world, or universe, Fayne found himself in was fueled by electriciy and fossil fuels. Magic, it would seem, simply didn't exist. '''Return and Life in Ostland: After four decades of exile, Fayne was returned to the world of Meredun. However, upon returning, Fayne found a few hundred years had passed since the beginning of his exile and all that he had known was gone. For two years Fayne wandered the lands of Meredun seeking a renewed purpose. Finally settling in the mountains of Ostland, Fayne began working to create the fabled potion he once sought after. Knowing dragons had aided in its creation, Fayne began experimenting with the fangs, talons, scales, blood, etc. of dragons. '''Move to Almantiando: '''His experiments eventually led to him discovering a method to turn dragon dung into a fertilizer cable of growing crops in any enviroment. To test his discovery thoroughly, Fayne moved to the eastern coast of Almantiando . Category:PC